fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Dusk and Dawn
Pok mon Dusk (Japanese: ポケモン夕暮れ Pocket Monsters Yūgure) and Pok mon Dawn (Japanese: ポケモン夜明け Pocket Monsters Yoake) are primary paired versions of Generation VII. The games are available on Nintendo 3DS. The game takes place in the new Japanese-based region, Sutek. Both Pok mon Dusk and Pok mon Dawn were revealed on July 8, 2016. They were both released worldwide on April 7, 2017 (Excluding Europe, which was a week later), and available for both retail and download sale. Both copies of the game are playable in these languages: English, Spanish, Japanese, German, French, Italian, Korean, and Thai. Blurb After the invasion of Maidstone Town 7 years ago, Team Radiant/Hagane has become a huge threat to the region of Sutek. You and your friends go on an adventure like no other, meeting new pokemon and learning about the mysteries of mega evolution and primal evolution. Will you save the region from the evil clutches of Team Radiant? Or will the legendaries be taken over for evil and place Sutek in eternal darkness. Plot 1st person story here Don't forget, you can view all battles here! mon are gathered around, looking out for the champion until a little boy points out a float in the distance. The crowd starts to cheer as the Champion Lydia arrives, along side a lilligant, which had a mega stone necklace. While Lydia is making a speech, a loud boom suddenly goes off, the ground shaking. Lydia jumps off of her float as a group of people in white/black arrive at the scene. They introduce themselves as Team Telepathy/Hagane, and plan on ruling the Sutek region, starting with stealing the champion's mega ring. Lydia refuses to do so, and the player's father goes up to help the champion, also revealing a mega bracelet. A girl about the same size as the player named Maria tries to convince the player to go help defeat the bad guys, and you have the option to say yes or no. Either way, Mario gets out her only pokemon, a pansear, and runs up towards the action. At the same time, both Lydia's lilligant and the player's dad's slowking both react to their mega stones. The player hides behind a fountain, Maria walking strait into the middle of the action. One member of team Telepathy/Hagane has an infernape which uses flamethower, and it collides with Lilligant's dazzling gleam and Slowking's psyshock. Then, at the last minute, the player's dad send out a ferroseed and commands it to use explode. Unable the help her friend, the player attempts runs off as ferroseed explodes, and the screen goes white. When the screen fades back in, it read "7 Years Later...", and the player is sleeping in bed in their bed, who is now the age of 15. An absol pup walks into their room, tugging on the bed sheets and trying to get the player out of bed. The player wakes up, changes their clothes, fixes their hair, grabs their purse/bookbag and walks downstairs where their mother and father are waiting. Chris stands up and walks towards the door, telling everybody he's off to work at the Psychic Gym. He tells his daughter/son to be the best Pok mon trainer they can, hugs Melissa, and leaves out the door. A few seconds pass, and there's a knock at the door. Your mom asks you to answer the door, two teenagers are standing outside (if you chose a male trainer, Destiny. If you chose a female trainer, Cole). The first girl introduces herself as Sofia, and she introduces Cole/Destiny as well. You guys leave the community and go to Maidstone Town, meeting up with two other friends, who introduce themselves as Duncan and Abby. They give you a Pok dex, a potion, a few pok balls, and a choice of one out of the three starters. The starters you can choose are Levoni, Flamatos, and Aquasai. Sofia picks the starter weak to yours, and Cole/Destiny gets the Pok mon strong against yours. After receiving your starters, Cole/Destiny will challenge you to a battle. After defeating your rival, everyone sets out to catch new Pok mon and train up to battle the Normal-type gym leader. Sofia volunteers to show the player how to catch a Pok mon, demonstrating with a wild Chibilo. After catching Chibilo, you head down Route 1 and battle a few Pok mon trainers. After getting through Route 1, you arrive at Chesai Village. Cole/Destiny head off to train their Pok mon to get really strong and face off against the gym. Sofia goes shopping at the Chesai Boutique, while Abby and Duncan go to the Pok mon Center. As you walk a few feet forward, the player bumps into a man that looks like a king, who is no other than the Normal-type gym leader, Simon. He helps you up, and asks if you're going to battle his gym. You say yes, and he wishes you the best of luck, then goes back into his gym. After defeating the Normal-type gym, Simon gives you the royalty badge along with TM54 - Fake Out. As you leave the gym, Cole/Destiny run up to the player and asks if they got the gym badge. After showing them, they're impressed, and you head down Route 2, which is Midori Way. Again, you battle a few trainers, and at the end of the route is a gate which leads you to Koyako City (which is always snowing). When you enter the city, Sofia walks up to you and challenges you to a Pok mon battle. After the battle, you and Sofia head to the nearby Pok mon Center to heal your Pok mon from the battle. Inside, Abby, Cole, and Duncan are having hot chocolate and pokepuffs. Abby tells the player to sit next to her, and she talks about the things she wants to do on her adventure, like catch a shiny Pok mon and mega evolve it. They player has the choice to ask Abby to explain mega evolution, and then Nurse Joy's assistant, Hope, brings over pokepuffs for the player to use in Pokemon Amie in the future. When Abby is done talking, the player walks back up to the counter and claims their Pok mon, and the group of four get together to talk about what they should do next. Duncan suggest that they should go meet the professor at her lab, and everyone agrees that they should talk to her. Sofia seems the most excited, running out of her seat and towards the door. But when she gets there, Professor Lilac herself was about to walk in, and the two of them crashed into each other and fall onto the ground. Everyone sitting at the tables stands up, and the professor helps up Sofia then introduces herself. She tells everyone to meet her at her lab, so they did. In the lab, the professor talks about Team Telepathy/Hagane and their destruction to the Sutek Region. She entrusts the four Pok mon trainers to help save the region from the evil of the team and stop them from the "mysterious power source" that they want to claim to take over. Cole/Destiny asks what this is, and the professor tells them that they may be searching for the mega boulder, a mineral hidden deep within the region that is protected by the legendaries Hikarious/Kurayami. Before they can go on their journey, however, they must first train up by defeating the 8 gyms, also stopping Team Telepathy/Hagane members along the way. Professor Lilac supplies Cole/Destiny, Sofia, and the player with one starter from the Kalos Region, and the player is allowed to choose first. The choices are Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, along with their respected mega stones (Chesnaughtite for Chespin, Delphoxite for Fennekin, and Greninjite for Froakie). Finally, she gives everyone an eevee, and then the group head out. Once everyone exits the lab, they head out to Route 3, which is Kagemori Trail. There, the player is challenged by various Hex Maniacs and Bug Catchers throughout the route. At the end is a new town named Moriyo Town. Abby and Duncan run off while you, Cole/Destiny, and Sofia enter the stone store that is located not far away. Inside, you see many different type of evolutionary stones hanging on the walls and sitting on counter tops, and everyone walks to the front of the store. Cole/Destiny asks the store owner if he knows anything about mega evolution or their stones, and he claims to know nothing. Just as Sofia was about to question further, a group of people in suits burst into the store, demanding every single stone in the shop. The three trainers step up, ready to protect the stones from being stolen by Team Telepathy/Hagane. After the battle, Team Telepathy/Hagane flee from the scene. The store owner thanks the three trainers for their hard work protecting the store. He then tells them that the Champion, Lydia, may know more about mega evolution. Cole/Destiny tells him that it will take a long time to reach the Pok mon League, but the store owner simply tells them that you never know who they might come across, and what knowledge they will gain. With that, the trio leaves the stone store and gets ready to battle the next gym. Once you have defeated the second gym, the gym leader, Hotaru, gives you the Swarm Badge, along with TM47 - Quiver Dance. Sofia congratulates the player on earning their second gym badge, then challenges them to a battle. After the battle, they continue onto Route 4 named Kokoa Lane. There are various Pok mon breeders on the route that challenge the player to a battle. Also, in the center of the route is the Pok mon Daycare. Cole/Destiny continue on to face off the next gym while Sofia goes into the Daycare. The player can continue on down the route, where there is a small beach. Standing on the dock is a woman along with a lilligant. The player walks up to the woman as she turns around and looks at you. She then greets you, introducing herself as Lydia. The player is surprised to see the champion outside of the Pok mon League, and Lydia simply says that she needs a break from all of the attention. She talks about how she also wanted to see how the town was doing because there was a report of Team Telepathy/Hagane. The player tells Lydia that they were the one that took them down, along with their two friends. Lydia congratulates and thanks her, then turns away from the dock. She closes her eyes for a few seconds as if she thinking about something, gives the player her best regards, and walks away. You continue on your way and reach the next city, which is Shinju City. This city has a huge mall in the center, with tons of people walking around with their Pok mon, shopping and having a good time. To the right of the mall and down the street is a beach where lots of swimmers and fishers are hanging out, and on the other side of the street are a punch of complex apartments. On the right are a bunch of concession stands, but don't seem to be doing a lot of business. You walk inside the mall, and come across a lady in beautiful blue and gold clothing, a Kirlia by her side. She orders you to move out of her way, and you respect her and move, where Abby runs up to you breathing heavily. She questions if you knew who that was, but tells you anyway that she was Kiyomi, the daughter of the owner of the Pok mon Grand Hall, and main chick in the Pok mon Contest Spectacular. Abby also tells you that she is the Fairy-type gym leader in Sakari City. Afterwards, you are allowed to shop in the mall and buy whatever is available to your heart's content. Once you exit the mall, you see a group of Team Telepathy/Hagane grunts surrounding a girl, commanding her to hand over something that she had. The player steps in and protects the girl, and in return she helps them in a 2v2 multi battle. In the multi battle, the girl surprisingly has a wigglytuff with it's mega stone, mega evolving it in battle and shocking the grunts. After they are defeated, the Team Telepathy/Hagane grunts flee from the scene, and the girl introduces herself as Talia, a messenger that was supposed to deliver the mega bracelet to someone in the city until she was ambushed. She begged the player not to tell on her, and you agree not to. The girl thanks you again, running off. Afterwards, Cole/Destiny run up to you and says that they saw everything; from the battle the the mega evolution, it was all amazing. They wonder if they'll ever be able to mega evolve their Pok mom, but tell the player that they must continue on their journey if they want to find out. With that, the player can now explore more of Shinju City by going down the street to the right of the mall, where you can challenge several swimmers and fishers, and even encounter Pok mon if you run through the sand. At the end of the street is a gate, where you can now head to your next destination. Once you go through the gate, you arrive at Route 5. This route is a very open forest, the sun shining and wind blowing perfectly. There is also a preschool nearby, so many preschoolers are standing around and challenge you to battles. After getting past everything, you are about to enter the next city until a Houndoom runs up to you, baring it's teeth. Before it can lunge onto you, a Wigglytuff quickly jumps in front of you and counters the hit. Talia appears out of the forest trees, commanding Wigglytuff to fight off Houndoom. After Houndoom flees, she recognized it as another team Telepathy/Hagane Pok mon, and is glad she got there in time. She asks the player about where they're heading next, and you have the choice to say either the Sakari Gym, the Pok mon Center, or you don't know yet. Whatever the choice is, Talia will wish you best regards and run off into the city. Once you beat the Sakari Gym, Kiyomi will give you a Contest Pass so that you can enter the Po mon Contest Extravaganza. She refers to you as a rival, but tries to take it back and hopes to see you in the contest. After leaving the gym, the player continues onto the next route, which is Route 6, and has a desert-like climate. All Pok mon you encounter here are either ground or rock-types, and there is also quick sand which will make you walk slower. This connects to the another route, Route 7, which has a completely different climate. There is a berry garden, where one of each type of berry is already planted and available for the player to have. You may also replant berries there, and get the Clawitzayer from the Berry Master to water the berries.}} Features Changes From Past Game *The flight animation has changed with a new feature similar to the Eon Ticket in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. If you fly on certain Pok mon, you will appear to be flying on their back. Other Pok mon will appear as the mysterious blue figure from before. The following Pok mon that you can fly on the backs of are Talonflame,Ho-Oh, Landorus/Tornadus/Thundurus Therian, Charizard, Noivern, Pidgeot, Articuno/Zapdos/Moltres, Lugia, Altaria, Tropius, Salamence, Rayquaza, Togekiss, Swanna, and Braviary. *The chances of finding a shiny have been decreased to 1/4800; or 1/1600 chance with the shiny charm. With masuda, the chances are split in half to 2800; or 1/933 with shiny charm. Dex nav is 1/2135 with or without shiny charm. Voice Acting This is the first Pokemon game that has voice acting, but they are just small clips when something noticeable happens. Like "What?!" or "Huh??" or "Yeah..." but you are still required to read the text to understand the story. However, your character remains a mute throughout the entire game. Pokemon-Amie Pokemon Amie makes yet another return, with new animations, new mini-games, new pokepuffs, and even a feature where you can change the form of your pokemon! (Ex: Mega Gardevoir or Pirouette Meloette) There is also an option to put certain outfits on your pokemon, including hats, clothes, and much more. In order to get clothes for a certain pokemon, you have to play minigames with them. You cannot share an outfit one pokemon earns with another pokemon. Horde Encounters - Hordes return to this game as well. There are two types of horde battles: Trainer horde battles and wild horde battles. Secret Bases Main Article: ''Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Secret Bases Secret Bases return from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, now with more possibilities than the past games. There are over 100 Secret Base locations in the Sutek Region, and requires you to use Secret Power to discover them. Light Type One new type has been introduced this generation: The Light Type. Many of the past moves have changed typing, as well as many past pokemon. Light types are strong against fairy, dark, and ghost types, resisted by grass, steel, and rock types. They are also weak to dark and psychic, and resist bug, fairy, ice, and immune to fighting. Blinded Status Effect A new status effect has been added to the game as well: Blinded. When a Pokemon is blinded, there is a higher chance of their attacks missing, but instead says, "The Pokemon is blinded! It can't see!". The effect has a 20% chance ending first turn. 30% on the next turn, and the chances continue to increase every turn by 10%. So far, only light type attacks get the chance of this status effect happening, and there is no status move that inflicts blindness. The effects of blind is sort of like paralysis, except for this status effect can wear off. Trainer Customization Main Article: Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Trainer Customization Trainer customization makes a return from Pokemon X and Y, as they did not reappear in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, much to everyone's surprise. To make up for it, tons of new hairstyles, clothes, and even Pok mon cosplays have been introduced. New Pokeballs There are now 4 more types of pokeballs. A legend ball, which makes catching legendaries easier, a weather ball, which makes a Pok mon easier to catch if you are in any kind of weather condition, a starter ball, which makes catching starter pokemon in the wild easier, and finally a shiny ball, which makes catching shiny pokemon easier. Free-For-Alls In a free-for-all, 4 trainers bring 3 pokemon with them and have a 1v1v1v1 showdown. Each pokemon has the opportunity to attack the other 3. The arena is shaped like a diamond, and that's wear each player is, unlike being side-by-side in past battle formats. Gyms Just like every main series pokemon game, there are gym leaders. The Sutek gym leaders are Simon (Normal), Hotaru (Bug), Brooke (Steel), Kiyomi (Fairy), Hideki (Fighting), Chris (Psychic), Walter (Ice), and Phoebe (Light) Elite 4+Champion The Elite for can be battled in any order. Once all 4 are beat, a secret door opens so you can face the champion. The elite 4 members are Elliot (Electric), Yale (Flying), Sakura (Grass), and Madeline (Ghost). The Champion, Lydia, uses a variety of types, along with a shiny Mega Lilligant. New Trainer Classes There are a few new trainer classes: Fishergirl, Nerd, Daycare Couple (male and female Pokemon Breeders), and Shiny hunter. Fishergirls are mostly like fishermen, Nerds usually have Pok mon that compete best in the Smart category of the Super Contest Spectacular, the Daycare Couple usually have pairs of the same Pok mon that have egg moves, and shiny hunters always have shiny Pok mon. Pokémon New Pokémon Main Article: Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Pokédex A total of 13 new Pokémon (Will be updated) were introduced in Dusk and Dawn, bringing the total from 721 to ???. This generation introduces new baby Pokémon and eeveelutions, such as Wiluno and Akareon. The first Pokémon to be revealed were Levoni, Flamatos, Aquasai, Hikarious, Kurayami, and Akareon on July 10, 2016. These are the most amount of Pokémon to be revealed at the same time since X and Y. New Mega/Primal Evolutions Full list here '' Similar to both Pokémon X/Y and Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, this game introduces new mega evolutions. Mega Evolution is a unique way to evolve certain Pokemon in battle, changing their stats by 100. The effect wears off once the battle is over, and you can only mega evolve a Pokemon once per battle. There are a total of ??? new mega evolutions. Version-Exclusive Pokemon mon Dusk' *Gengar *Ariados *Mightyena *Kurayami |2= Pok mon Dawn *Noctowl *Leavanny *Togepi/Togetic/Togekiss *Hikarious }} Towns and Cities Main Article: Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Locations Pokemon Updates and Changes Pokemon Retypings Ability Changes Stat Updates Type Adjustments *Grass-types lose their weakness to both Poison-type and Flying-type moves. *Fighting-types are no longer weak to Fairy. *Steel-types no longer resist Dragon-type or Normal-type moves. *Fairy-types are no longer immune to Dragon-type moves, but instead resist them. *Psychic-types now resist bug types, but are weak to Dragon-types. *Bug-types are super effective against water and electric types. New Battle Components New Moves New Abilities Weather Conditions Forest Frenzy Forest Frenzy is a new Grass-type weather condition. Forest Frenzy will last 5 turns if created with using the move Nature Contact, or if a Pokemon with the ability Forest Call enters battle. Forest Frenzy will last 8 turns if a Pokemon is holding a Magical Leaf. If encountered in the overworld or, forest frenzies will last until it is replaced. Advantages *Increases the power of Grass-type moves by 50% *Allows all Grass-type moves to bypass accuracy check *Activates the following abilities: Forecast, Leaf Guard *Guarantees Harvest will activate *Pokemon do not have to recharge from using the move Frenzy Plant *Petal Dance will always hit 3 times, and Bullet Seed will always hit 5 times *Changes Weather Ball to a Grass-type move and doubles it's power, and changes Castform to it's Symbiosis form. *Synthesis recovers 3/4 of the user's HP Disadvantages *Decreases the power of both Ice-type and Flying-type moves by 50% *Decreases the accuracy of Hydro Pump and Fire Blast to 50% *Causes Morning Sun to recover 1/4 of HP Celestial Skies Celestial Skies is the signature ability of Primal Jirachi Dusk. When a Pokemon with Celestial Skies enters battle, the ability creates a meteor shower, a unique weather condition. The meteor shower lasts as long as the Pokemon with Celestial Skies is in battle. Meteor shower cause the moves Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Hail, Nature Contact, and Sandstorm to fail and cause the abilities Drought, Drizzle, Sand Stream, Forest Call, and Snow Warning to fail to activate. They also raise the power of all Dragon, Steel, and Psyshic-type moves used by the Pokemon with Celestial Skies by 50%. Last but not least, Celestial Skies allows all Psychic-type moves to hit Dark-type Pokemon. Stellar Heavens Stellar Heavens is the signature ability of Primal Jirachi Dawn. When a Pokemon with Stellar Heavens enters battle, the ability creates a rain of shooting stars, a unique weather condition. The shooting stars lasts as long as the Pokemon with Stellar Heavens is in battle. Shooting stars cause the moves Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Hail, Nature Contact, and Sandstorm to fail and cause the abilities Drought, Drizzle, Sand Stream, Forest Call, and Snow Warning to fail to activate. They also raise the defense and special defense stats of the Pokemon with Stellar Heavens by 50%. Last but not least, all moves that are super-effective against Light-type Pokemon only deal normal damage to Light-types. Other All Battles Events Volcanion *Available from: May 2, 2017 – August 2, 2017 *OT: VOLC2017 *How to obtain: Local GameStop *Ability: Water Absorb *Held Item: Water Gem *Random Nature *Apparently had a faithful encounter at level 50 *Moveset: Steam Eruption, Flamethrower, Scald, Sludge Wave Extreme Speed Pinsir *Available from: September 17, 2017 – September 30th, 2017 *OT: You *How to obtain: Wonder Card *Ability: Moxie (Aerilate when mega evolved) *Held Item: Pinsirite *Random Nature *Apparently had a faithful encounter at level 50 *Moveset: Close Combat, Extreme Speed, Rock Slide, Swords Dance Tamaking (Legendary) *Available from: N/A *Type: Psychic/Dark *OT: You *How to obtain: Hacking (this Pok mon was never officially released) *Ability: Trace *Held Item: Royal Ring *Random Nature *Apparently had a fateful encounter at level 10 *Moveset: Shadow Ball, Trick, Regal Impulse, Nasty Plot Special Guest *Shofu will be appearing as a Veteran with the name Veteran Shofu. *ShinySaffichu will be appearing as a Lady (High-Class Girl) with the name Lady Saffichu. *TheKingNappy will be appearing as a Hiker with the name Hiker Nappy. *Verlisify will be appearing as a Youngster with the name Youngster Verlisify. *Marriland will be appearing as a Fisherman with the name Fisherman Marri. *CuddleofDeath will be appearing as a Furisode Girl with the name Furisode Girl Kristen. *TheLindomar will be appearing as an Ace trainer with the name Ace Trainer Lindo. *NikkiKaji will be appearing as a Fairy Tale Girl with the name Fairy Tale Girl Nikki. Soundtrack Leaks and Information *On July 8, 2016, the Pok mon Channel on youtube first revealed the new games. However, only the titles of the games were revealed. It also revealed the season and year the games would be released, which was Spring of 2017. *On July 10, 2016, CoroCoro leaked the first stages of the three starters Levoni, Flamatos, and Aquasai, along with the two legendaries Kurayami and Hikarious. They also leaked a new eeveelution named Akareon, but did not tell the typing. Many people speculated it to be a new typing. *On August 5, 2016, CoroCoro leaked many more things about the game, and even some stuff that wasn't supposed to be announced yet. Starting off, it showed the map of the entire new region named Sutek, which had detailed grasslands, mountains, skies, and oceans. Also, mega evolution was officially stated to return with the leak of Mega Slowking. Finally, pictures of the default male and female characters Cole and Destiny were revealed. *On September 10, 2016, CoroCoro revealed Mega Delcatty, Raichu, and Lilligant, the return of Pok mon Contest (which is remade as the Pok mon Contest Extravaganza!), the return of Pok mon Amie along with it's new features, and the removal of the old flying animation. Easter Eggs/References *When facing the Elite Four member Madeline, there is a ghost girl that appears for about 3 or 4 frames, standing behind you when the camera angle changes. The ghost girl's character model appears as a Fairy Tale Girl, but with black hair, black clothing, and empty eyes. *Standing outside of the graveyard on Route 11 is a girl preschooler. When talking to her, she mentions that her pichu fainted and never woke up, so her parents took it here. Now, she says she waits every day for it to wake up again. When entering the graveyard afterwards, a pichu can be seen standing in front of a grave, and says this when you speak to it, "P-Pic--i--h-p-u... (I ---t w-n- be wi-- --er a--in...)" *Inside of a house in Moriyo City, there is a woman and a girl. The woman says that the girl has been crying non-stop, saying that she lost her mother. She also says that everyone in town knows nothing about her. When you talk to the girl, she says she wants her mom and whismur back. The girl has long, black hair, and a worn out cape that was said to be given to her by a very tall man. Trivia *This is the second game where the player has both a father and mother, the first being Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions. **Coincidentally, the player's father in this game is a gym leader, similarly to how the player's father in Ruby/Sapphire was a gym leader as well. *This is the first game to change the typing of a pre-existing mega evolution. *Pokémon Dusk and Dawn are compatible with Pokebank, so you can transfer both Pokémon and items from X/Y and ORAS to the game in a future update. *This is the first game to introduce 3 new eeveelutions, those being Akareon, Chromeon, and Spookeon. *These are the only set of starters that have a higher female ratio than male ratio. *It is confirmed that Pok mon Dusk and Dawn take place in a separate dimensions that X/Y and OR/AS, which explains why all the megas from the past games aren't returning. Gallery NOTE: All characters/pokemon in this gallery belong to me Lydiacomplete_by_thespazztasticpony-d82fshy.png|The Champion, Lydia (By TheSpazztasticPony on deviantart) Nymphia.png|The first evolution of a dragon/fairy type, Nymphia Spookeon.jpg|The Ghost-type eeveelution, Spookeon Fakemon_kurayami_by_noxtu-d831sug.png|The Pokemon Dusk legendary, Kurayami Fakemon_hikarious_by_noxtu-d84m0xb.png|The Pokemon Dawn legendary, Hikarious Cdc_sophia_by_wforwumbo-d8389fp.png|Sophia, the player's friend/rival Cdc_abby_by_wforwumbo-d84up6m.png|One of the main support characters, Abby Mega_lilligant_by_shinygazterra-d82vxt3.png|Mega Lilligant (Drawn by ShinyGazterra) Shiny_Mega_Lilligant.png|Lydia's shiny Mega Lilligant Mega_froslass_by_shinygazterra-d82vxt7.png|Mega Froslass (Drawn by ShinyGazterra) Trainer.png|The girl rival's, Destiny's, potential 3D Model (WIP) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Gen VII Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:2017 Category:Role-Playing Games